Teach or play?
by gary-punk
Summary: The story sets in a year after the main characters in Harry Potter have graduated. They divide and go their separate ways. Or will they? See as Malfoy and Hermione meet back in Hogwarts... What will happen? Adult themes you are warned. HGDM
1. Start of school

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters in this story.

This story does not follow after the Half blood prince.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the new year and as usual the students have arrived in the Great Hall for their welcome dinner. Sorting has been done. And it was Dumbledore's turn again to address the school.

"Welcome back to the school, to a new year, new phase. There has been a change to rules in the school. From now onwards, each house will have 2 quidditch teams, the girls and the boys. This is due to numerous complaints that girls are naturally less strong physically than guys and thus do not get that much a chance in quidditch. Your house masters will release news of the trials soon."

"The second announcement is that we will be seeing 3 new faces in the staff this year. First, will be Miss Tucker, who will be taking over defence against the dark arts. Let's join our hands to welcome her!"

The students looked up at the staff table. Miss Tucker seemed to be in the early 20s and looked pretty. She had blonde hair and was dressed in robes. However, it still could not hide the youthfulness that she shone, a stark contrast to many of the older teachers at the table. She smiled at them sweetly and a couple of boys were immediately attracted to her. It seemed that defence against the dark arts would finally have a good teacher.

"Next up, let's welcome Mr Malfoy, and he would be teaching quidditch. The school management has decided to set up this position to help those who would want to develop their skills in quidditch after school. Madam Hooch will still be teaching flying of course. Mr Malfoy, as some of you have known, was our previous head boy and captain of his quidditch team. Anyone who is interested in quidditch can inform Mr Malfoy and he will try his best to teach, I'm sure. Let's welcome him!"

The students applauded loudly and Malfoy waved to the students. He still had that arrogance in his airs. His father had wanted him to work for the Death Eaters but since his death, he has been free and he yearned to do something he liked, and that was quidditch. Of course, flirting was another thing he enjoyed doing. And now close to twenty, he was just at his most attractive period of life, muscular with broad shoulder and a tan that any guy would be envious of. He was only looked more handsome with a tinge of maturity that sent many female students waving to him vigorously hoping to catch his attention.

"The third teacher would be arriving within this month as she has some things to attend to."

"With that, the dinner shall start!"

The students soon helped themselves to the food and enjoyed it greatly. The year seemed bright ahead, with 2 new nice-looking teachers and a third unseen yet. The hall was immediately bustling with life as students and teacher chatted about the new year ahead.

After dinner, Malfoy retreated back to his quarters. His office was near the quidditch field. He opened the door of his office and was happy with what he had. It was a big room with the fireplace burning, a big desk and a comfy chair. There was a door on the side and he opened it, revealing a room where he could wash and take care of his broomstick. On top of it, there was also a gym for him to exercise.

He went back to the main office and muttered " hotwetsex" before tapping gently on a book on the shelf behind his desk, it sprung open to reveal a nice sleeping quarters. He entered it only to find a big living room. There was a nice comfy sofa and a dimly lighted cook place for him to have some hot milk or so. He walked up the stairs to his room and on the wooden door was a dark green serpent. He turned the door knob and a big large bed, with soft silky sheets awaited him. He lied on the bed, kicking off his shoes, thinking, "This shall be the life I will lead for at least a year or two." He didn't want to be a death eater and wanted to lead a more carefree life. "This is what I want," he thought. He didn't come back just for quidditch. There was something else, a bad habit he couldn't kick off since his years in Hogwarts. He lied on his bed, thinking, before slowly falling asleep.

A/N: Just any intro chapter, quite dry.


	2. First day at work

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters in this story.

This story does not follow after the Half blood prince.

The bright morning sun shone through the windows, shining onto Draco Malfoy. He woke up and looked at the clock. "7am, just in time for breakfast." He went to the bathroom and had a quick wash-up before changing into his robes.

He entered the great hall and many girls turned to looked at her. Some shouted "Mr Malfoy!" and waved at him. He returned the wave and even winked at some, melting their hearts. He was way too sexy and his age was just when guys were the most attractive. He did not really care about the few staffat the table, many who were teacher he hated. He took a good look though at Miss Tucker who smiled at him. "She's sexy," he thought and returned a smile. Snape was out on a task Dumbledore had for him and wouldn't be back for weeks.

After breakfast, Malfoy went back to his office and took a rest. He did not had any quidditch appointments so far.

During lunch, several quidditch players came to find him and chatted with him about quidditch. Malfoy, though arrogant, was serious when it came to work. The students enjoyed the chat with him but had to leave for lessons unwillingly.

It was after school, when several sixth-year girls came knocking on his door. Malfoy had been entertaining boys during his lunch that he was getting bored. You couldn't blame him for yearning for girls, after all, which teenager with raging sex hormones wouldn't? He smiled and winked at them "Hello girls, anything whereby I could help?" "These girls sure look pretty and cute, but they don't really seem like quidditch material," he thought.

The girls just giggled and one said, "Aren't you going to invite us in, Mr Malfoy?" He smiled and shove them in before closing the door. He waved out several drinks with his wand before saying, "Now now, girls, any way which I can help?"

"Mr Malfoy, we just popped in to see how you were fitting into our school," a girl named Lucy said.

"Oh quite fine, so tell me girls, how has your first day been?" The girls started groaning and they did had quite a good chat with Malfoy. Malfoy could see that these girls were just here for him, to see him. "That suits me fine, " he smiled to himself.

"Isn't it getting a bit hot in here?" he said. With that, he removed his robes, leaving himself in his singlet, exposing his bulging biceps and abs. The girls were transfixed upon it for a second before commenting in amazement at his body. He looked clean, hot and sexy. One girl even almost drooled. He was happy with the effect he created.

It was late then and he shoved the girls out. "Hey girls, it's near dinner time, it's time you all went to prepare yourself for your dinner. I need to do that too." The girls wanted to stay longer but Malfoy insisted, chuckling to himself.

Just as they were leaving, Malfoy said, "I need some help with my books, anyone?" The girls immediately raised their hands and Malfoy chose Cheryl, who he thought was the prettiest and sexiest. The other girls eyed her with jealousy and Malfoy trotted back to his room with Cheryl.

"Well, I was just thinking maybe you could help me arrange my bookshelf since they just seem a little messy. Could you?" Malfoy asked even though the shelf was as neat as it could be.

Cheryl agreed and within 5 minutes had everything settled and sat down in front of Malfoy who was all the while pretending to be looking through a book on potions.

"Oh, that was fast, thanks, have a drink?" Malfoy offered.

Cheryl answered, "Thanks please. So Mr Malfoy, do you do workouts often?"

"Oh quite often, almost everyday, unless I have something important on."

"Do you mind if I take off my robes here, cause it is getting slightly hot after all that packing.."

"No problem." Malfoy laughed.

Cheryl was a real beautiful and sexy lady. She had curly blonde hair and brown eyes, and was one of those desperate young girls with raging hormones. She removed her robes to reveal her top. Mr Malfoy stared at her body for a while, admiring her breasts. "Do you mind if I say this, but your breasts seem really nice and just the size most guys would like to have it." Cheryl smiled at Malfoy, "glad you like it."

"Actually, you can just call me Draco now since there are only the two of us here and I'm only older than you by like, 2 years?"

"Oh, ok Draco. Draco, do you have any girlfriends now?"

"Oh, of course not, what about you, any boyfriends?"

"Oh, not really, just a couple of nice guys friends but no one who I'm really attracted to."

"Oh. Hogwarts do have some nice guys I supposed. Maybe you haven't noticed"

"Well, no one as nice as you, Draco."

Draco could sense the the lust in the air, Cheryl was flirting with him. Well, well.

"I suppose you are sort of tired. Why not go into my quarters and lie on my bed and chat. It's quite big. You don't need dinner I suppose?"

"Not at all, all I need is you to accompany me." She smiled and allowed herself to be shown into Draco's bedroom.

She sat down on the bed and Draco entered the room, closing the door behind her. He took off his singlet and threw them on the floor. Cheryl just smiled and said, "Oh Draco, that's a really hot body. Your nipples are simply… delicious… You six-pack are… sexy.."

Draco just smiled and sat down on a chair near the bed, facing her. Cheryl said, "I'm feeling hot here. Could you mind helping me take off my top, I can't really reach it. You don't mind don't you?"

Draco could see what she was driving at and immediately offered to. He purposely brushed across her breasts and pulled the top off her head. With that, Draco threw her top onto the floor before realizing that Cheryl's breasts were hanging freely in the air. She did not wear a bra.

"Oh man, are you sure they are naturals. They are definitely good to look at." He inched his chair neared to Cheryl and slowly fondled his left breast, "you don't mind don't you?"

Cheryl just smiled and Draco swirled his finger around her breast, feeling the soft tender fresh this girl had. Her breasts were just nice to hold in a hand and the nipple were turning hard. Draco fondled the nipple before giving it a pinch. Cheryl let out a soft moan.

Draco suddenly pushed Cheryl gently onto the bed, and lying on top of her, so that their bare upper bodies were close together. Cheryl looked into Draco's eyes which were full of lust. Cheryl could smell the thick manly smell Draco's body was giving off. His muscular body was too much for Cheryl to take. She could feel herself getting wet down there already.

Draco lowered his lips and gave Cheryl a kiss on the lips before pressing gently onto her lips. "How gentle, yet how masculine too, " Cheryl thought. Draco's tongue tried to enter Cheryl's mouth and there was a short struggle before Draco finally won. Cheryl just liked the vigorous smooching that occurred between the two of them. They parted for a brief second, trying to catch their breath before Draco entered Cheryl's mouth again, this time his hands caressing his neck. He slowly moved his tongue down to his neck and nibbled lightly, getting a gasp from Cheryl. "He's good at bed," Cheryl thought.

Draco could sense that this young girl was hungry for sex. He slowly moved down to her breasts and started fondling them, nibbling on the nipples, turning them hard like never before. He kept his other hand busy, squeezing and playing with the breasts, which felt soft and tender. Cheryl was thinking, "I'm so afraid I will orgasm before this foreplay was over." Short moans were escaping from her lips and Draco could see she was enjoying every moment of it.

He slowly kissed all the way down to her stomach and trailed his fingers around her belly button. He looked at the thighs Cheryl's mini-skirt could not hide. He trailed his fingers along the thighs, feeling the soft skin. He then returned to kiss Cheryl who held onto his neck and melting in the arms of Draco. The feeling of muscle around her just made her float into heaven. Cheryl could feel something hard poking around her thigh areas. Even with a skirt and a jeans separating, Cheryl could still feel Draco's dick protruding. "He must have a very well- endowed member," that filled Cheryl totally with lust and she even wondered whether she was able to take the huge member in.

Draco now stared at her skirt and said, "You mind?" "Please do it." And with that, Draco took off the mini-skirt, revealing a red satin silk pantie that was translucent. The pantie was almost drenched with Cheryl's horny juices. Draco dabbed his fingers against the pantie and stuck them into his mouth, "Delicious. You sure are horny aren't you. Can't wait for my dick to be inside your pussy ha?" Cheryl moaned and was enjoying all the dirty talk she was receiving.

Draco placed his tongue at the pantie and licked up the juices with his hands feeling her soft skin. He just loved the taste of fresh, young ladies.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Erm. I have had intimate experiences but no one has ever seen anywhere below my waist."

"So are we going all the way down tonight?"

"Yes please, Draco, I can't wait for that!"

Draco laughed. He just loved virgin pussy. They were just young, tender and fresh. He slowly licked up all the juices before rubbing his fingers at the entrance. The sensation was already hard for Cheryl to bear. She was moaning, loudly at each touch. Draco had to stop for a while, the lust in the hair was too much for him to bear too.

It was at this time that Cheryl suddenly sat up and pushed him onto the bed, lying on top of him. It took Draco by surprise but he loved it. Cheryl kissed his chest and played with his nipples. His abs were really bustling and sexy. The nipples were slightly bigger than normal and reddish-brown. His tan skin all the more made his body sexy. And there were minimal hairs on the body, making the chest well-toned and clean. Cheryl kissed all the way down to the belly button, playing with the happy trail, licking it and making it wet. Draco was enjoying all the foreplay too and was wondering where these girl learnt all these from. Cheryl slowly positioned herself at Draco's jeans and could see a little tower threatening to break free from the thick jeans. She rubbed her hands over the towering portion before saying," Let's set it free shan't we?"

With that, she unzipped his jeans and removed it revealing Draco's red underwear. Draco's manhood was already hard and trying to break free from it. Cheryl could see the dick was long and fat, just what she wanted. Instead, she was a bit afraid it was too big for her. But nonetheless, the sight of it sent her wild.

She wanted to remove the underwear but was stopped by Draco, who pushed her onto the bed and gave her a passionate kiss that send the two of them panting. Draco kissed her nipples before arriving at her thighs. Before Cheryl knew what happened, her red satin silk pantie has been ripped off. She was shocked but was also turned on further by the manliness of Draco. Draco held the ripped pantie in his hands, swinging infront of her, saying, "Nothing's left on you anymore" before giving her a wink and throwing it onto the floor.

He looked at the pussy, with a fine trail of pubes and licked the juices that were around it, sending waves of pleasure through Cheryl's body. It was much for her to take and she arch her head back several times, clutching hard onto the bed sheets. Draco then teased her pussy by blowing little trails of air into her entrance. It sure sent pleasure through Cheryl as she managed to utter a short moan…

Draco slowly put her tongue at the entrance, before pushing it further, licking the insides of her totally. Her pussy was full of juices and Draco enjoyed it. He withdrew, before putting one finger into the pussy and loosening the inside, before withdrawing and thrusting it back again, never forgetting to tease Cheryl who was by now out of control. Draco slowly inserted his second finger, before the third, freeing Cheryl's pussy for the thrust he was going to do so later. His fingers were so full of juices and Draco put some at Cheryl's mouth, allowing her to taste her own essence. It was perhaps Draco's manly fingers that made the juices so nice.

Draco began playing with her pussy for a little while more, swirling his tongue in the insides of her while Cheryl enjoyed every moment of it. He slided his hands around her thighs, increasing the intensity of the pleasure. Cheryl moans got louder and more frequent and Draco knew she was approaching orgasm.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, please give it to me."

Draco smiled and gave her a kiss. Cheryl by then could not be satisfied just by a mere kiss. She pushed Draco back onto the bed, this time taking his underwear off and the manhood sprang up straight, as tall as ever. It was a good 9 inches and was wide too.

Cheryl has seen a few dicks before, but none was as big nor as fat as this was. She immediately licked the tip of the dick, causing the dick to be as rock hard as ever. Draco just lied on the bed, closing his eyes, enjoying every moment of it. Cheryl slowly licked the top before licking the two sacs that were hanging loosely which contained the white cum that she yearned for. Draco wasn't shaved and his thick pubes all the more made Draco sexier. Cheryl was filled with lust and licked the dick till it was so wet and precum was oozing from it. Cheryl tasted the precum and it felt so nice that she could almost have an orgasm at the thought of the cum. She finally opened the mouth and stuck the dick into it, teasing Draco by only taking in 1/8 of it. She thought she heard Draco gave a short moan. She slowly tried to take in the whole dick but Draco's dick was too big for her, or for anyone. Cheryl could only smell the thick manliness and lust in the air as she found her eyes pressing against his pubes. It felt so good to have Draco's dick in her mouth, the power to give pleasure to a guy she yearned for.

The intensity increased and Cheryl never forgets to tease Draco. Draco gave several short moans on and off and he began to sweat profusely. Cheryl just loved to see manly guys sweat. After a while, she removed her mouth and played with Draco's chest, admiring the hot sweat streaming down. Draco took this to regain his breaths.

When both regained their breaths, Draco lied on top of Cheryl, positioning the dick at her entrance. He could see the slight worry on Cheryl's face. "Are you sure you want it? I will be gentle, I promise." Cheryl nodded, "give it to me, I want it."

With that Draco inserted his 9 inch monster size dick into Cheryl's pussy, gently and slowly, Cheryl felt a tinge of pain and Draco was halfway in, asking, "Further?" Cheryl smiled and Draco thrusted further in, before pausing for Cheryl to adjust. Cheryl took her time before asking Draco to do it again. Draco smiled and this time he withdrew and thrusted in again, going slightly faster. This time, pain was overtaken by pleasure that was sent waves after waves through Cheryl's body. It got really good and she could only moan and moan, panting harder. The intensity was too much to take. Draco thrusted again, going faster and faster, harder and harder and he himself could almost feel his dick wanting to burst. His big dick had not been having such a good pleasure for quite some time. He could felt several moans escaping his lips and he was enjoying every moment of it just like Cheryl.

Suddenly he withdrew the dick from Cheryl and sat on the bed. He carried Cheryl and situated her pussy above his dick. Cheryl then moved up and down on his dick, enjoying the intensity. Draco's huge arms that moved her arm and down all the more made her felt the warmth. The heat inside their bodies was building up high and almost intolerable. Both yearn for the other just as much. Cheryl was practically shouting into the air, "Draco! Oh man! More! " Draco answered her call and the pleasure only increased.

They then break free for a moment while Cheryl lied on the bed resting.

"Now for the last straw."

Draco stuck his monster cock into Cheryl's wet pussy and thrusted as hard as he could. Lust was taking over his body and Cheryl's moans only encouraged him to do so more. His dick was seemingly going to burst if it continued on any further. Cheryl by now could only scream incomplete words, she was enjoying it so much that moans were her only expression. Her pussy loved the large cock that was entering and withdrawing from her. Her climax was approaching soon and she loved the lust on Draco's face. Draco stared at her before looking at her large boobs which were shaking from all the intensity and blamed himself for not being able to give greater thrusts. All of a moment, both gave a large scream as they both climaxed together. Draco's dick shot out hot seeds one stream after another, he had never had such a long and great orgasm for a long time. His dick just seemed to retract again and again, feeling so good and ever that he could only wish for more. Cheryl could also feel the waves of pleasure that arrived with her climax and more hot juices flowed out of her pussy, mixing with the hot seeds the muscular man had sowed in her. Draco enjoyed the orgasm which drained his semen sacs dry and it lasted for a good 1 minute.

He kept his manhood inside for a few minutes before retracting it. Cheryl was by then tired but the sight of his cum-streaming dick attracted Cheryl. She went to suck the now softening dick. Even though it was getting soft it still felt so good tasting it, better than she had imagined.

Draco was by then tired from it all and lied on the bed panting, with a smile of satisfaction across his face.

"You know something, actually my dick is feeling a little sore after all that pounding you know. That was great!"

Cheryl licked his dick dry before falling on top of him, into a deep sleep. Draco gave her boobs a squeeze and a kiss before falling into a sleep too, with Cheryl's soft, tender body in his arms….


End file.
